Polós Iguais
by Mah Potter
Summary: Polós Iguais se repelem. Você sabia disso, mas era impossível não amá-la. E desde o começo, você travava uma batalha perdida. RemusLily.


**Notas. **Fic escrita para o Challenge do Fórum 3 Vassouras de Shipper pouco amados. Ou menos conhecidos, talvez. A minha escolha foi Remus/Lily e essa fic me valeu o terceiro lugar ) Nada mal para a primeira vez do shipper. Muitissimo obrigada a Nati M. Black, que betou a fic para mim - e que ganhou o Challenge merecidamente. Sem querer fazer propaganda - mas já fazendo - a fic dela vale a pena ler ;-)

**Mais notas.** Essa fic segue um padrão que eu admiro em inglês, mas que é meio incomum em português. Você notará isso se decidir ler a fic - eu espero que não te desagrade, e, só para informar, é bem mais divertido escrever assim. Mesmo que essa fic seja um drama puro. Mesmo. E a intenção nem era essa...

**E...** para a Senhorita Patrícia. E para a Gaby. E para a Nati )

**

* * *

**

**Pólos Iguais.**

Acontecerá com todas as pessoas, cedo ou tarde, do mesmo modo como aconteceu com várias outras. E elas entenderão o que você sente. Não a desilusão de saber que ela sempre te amara como um amigo apenas, ou a percepção de que ela está morta. E mortos não voltam. Eles apenas deixam a saudade, a lembrança de como o sorriso dela era genuíno e lindo.

Mas está tudo além disso, afinal. Você apenas fixa seu olhar foto e enxerga a pequena aliança de casamento dela e se lembra o quão contente ela estava – o brilho único em seus olhos – quando ela lhe contou que iria casar – _com ele. _Talvez você devesse ter lutado. Mas não podia. Não contra ele.

E não era por ele ser o seu fiel amigo. Não por ele estar do seu lado nos piores momentos – e nos bons também – dividindo cada lágrima – e cada sorriso. Mas por _ela _amar _ele._ Afinal, não era por você que os olhos dela reluziam e seu coração disparava. Era por meu melhor amigo.

Mas você não podia odiá-lo. Não James. Era impossível odiar a pessoa que mais lhe fazia feliz. E então você apenas meneava a cabeça e tentava sorrir.

E fingia que cada sorriso que ela dava _a ele _era, na verdade, para você. E então, você piscava e acordava. Viver no mundo dos sonhos era perigoso

Porque o coração de Lily Evans pertenceu a James Potter desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram. Eles não sabiam disso, claro. As pessoas podem ser bem cegas com relação a certas coisas pessoais – mas é simples enxergar isso nos outros.

Então, desde o princípio, você viu aquilo que o meu coração negou até o último momento.

Você travava uma batalha perdida.

* * *

"_Você não parece bem", _ela declara, enquanto você a observa. Os olhos dela estão preocupados – e você sabe disso porque, depois de tantos anos de amor platônico, você aprendeu a entender cada gesto pequeno que ela faz. E quando ela fica vários minutos sem piscar - te olhando, esperando algo que você diga, os lábios levemente entreabertos – você percebe que ela está inquieta. 

"_Não tive uma noite boa de sono_".

Ela não relaxa, no entanto, e o seu coração dispara incontrolavelmente por um momento. _Ela se preocupa!_ Mas o tom dela é puro. Maternal.

Lily não te ama, não do jeito que você esperava, afinal. Mas você já sabia disso. E, no entanto, aquela verdade ainda dói – do mesmo modo como doeu quando você constatou isso.

"_Não é nada demais_", você diz, num tom forçado, e ela não se engana. Talvez ela não tenha te observado tanto quanto você a olhou, mas ela te conhece. Ela _sabe _que você está estranho.

O que ela _não sabe _é que a razão dos seus sonhos complicados é justamente _ela_.

"_Qualquer coisa que você precisar", _ela começa, ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha e desviando rapidamente os olhos – algo que significa que não sabe bem o que dizer, mas vai tentar do mesmo jeito. "_Eu estou aqui. Se você quiser falar, ou querer brigar, ou qualquer outra coisa, pode contar comigo. Você irá, não irá?"_

Os olhos dela agora estão ansiosos. E você meneia a cabeça para si mesmo, num gesto de desistência. Porque você jamais lhe conseguiria negar qualquer coisa. Então você apenas acena com a cabeça, lhe sorrindo calmamente.

E ela lhe parece radiante então.

"_Afinal", _você diz, quase que para si mesmo, "_você é a minha monitora favorita"_, diz, e, com efeito, ela cora. Você já esperava isso. O cargo é um orgulho para ela e você faz questão de lembrar isso em cada momento que pode.

"_Você também é o meu_", é a resposta dela já vem pronta – é uma brincadeira pessoal entre vocês dois, e James franze a testa com isso, mas não diz nada. Porque James não tem ciúmes de vocês dois, afinal. Ele _confia_. Sabe que você jamais o trairia. E v_ocê sabe _disso também.

Ela não parece, no entanto, ver os seus diálogos internos. Ao invés, se inclina e brinca com a insígnia de monitor em sua blusa, vendo-a brilhar sob a luz pálida de inverno.

"_Eu sabia que você iria ser monitor_", ela declara, naquele tom de voz tão vibrante que você, de repente, passa a acreditar que sempre soube também o que iria ser. "_Mesmo sendo um Maroto_..."

E ri docemente. Você também a segue, aproveitando-se mais uma vez dos olhos fechados dela para poder lhe observar: cada parte de sua face – mesmo aquelas pequenas sardas escondidas no nariz -, cada trecho dos lábios – que você teme jamais sentir o sabor -, cada fio do seu cabelo ruivo-escuro. E então ela abre os olhos e, por um único e breve momento, você teme, pois tem certeza de que ela percebeu – só pelos olhares terem se encontrado – tudo o que você jamais disse ou lhe dirá. Mas ambos piscam e aquilo é interrompido, e você tenta voltar a conversa.

Mesmo com sua mente longe.

"_Ser maroto não é um defeito_. _E o seu único problema, de verdade, é James, Lily"_, você diz, e sua voz treme um pouco no final, mas ela não repara. À menção de James, ela sempre fica tensa. E você apenas sofre mais um pouco.

Mas ela não insiste no assunto e você fica mais aliviado.

"_Eu nunca entendi porque você se tornou um deles. Eu quero dizer, você é..."_

"_Ajuizado, é, eu sei"_.

E sorri para si mesmo, quase satisfeito. É por seu juízo que você é amigo dela, para começo de conversa. É por serem quase iguais.

Mas os opostos é que se atraem.

"_Eles são meus amigos"_, você diz, os olhos brilhando de recordações diversas. _"Leais, companheiros e marotos. E estão comigo sempre que preciso. Eles não são tão maus quanto parecem"_.

Ela não parece acreditar muito, e você desiste. Já deve ter tido a ela mil vezes aquilo, mas Lily sempre foi irredutível. E você ama mais e mais essa determinação dela.

"_Você vai passar o natal aqui?"_, ela pergunta, num tom casual, após longos minutos de silêncio em que apenas completam o dever na biblioteca. Você está realmente concentrado na questão de Poções, mas acena. Para ela sempre há um segundo a se perder.

"_Só até dia 26. Depois fico com meus pais em Hogsmeade"._

Ela estremece, de repente, e estagna, te olhando. Você ergue as sobrancelhas, e também pára, porque é absolutamente raro Lily Evans deixar de fazer algo tão de súbito, principalmente quando é preciso dois rolos inteiros de pergaminho sobre a Poção da Insanidade.

"_Isso é no último dia de Lua Cheia, não?_", ela então pergunta, sua voz clara e firme, ainda que os olhos demonstrem seu pavor.

Mas por mais medo que ela tenha, não é equiparável ao seu – pois _você_ está realmente em pânico.

_Ela sabe_.

O tempo pára, de repente, e todo ar é retirado de seus pulmões e seu sangue congelou. O seu olhar está fixo em algum ponto distante do mundo, sua mente viajando por lugares além do universo.

_E ela sabe._

Sem dizer nada, você se levanta e junta suas coisas. Não é preciso palavras. Você não conseguiria mentir para ela, nem teria forças para isso, de qualquer jeito.

"_Remus", _ela começa, num tom suave e ao mesmo tempo, desesperado, que faz você evitar os olhos dela. Não quer enxergar o que está ali. "_Remus, eu não quero que você... Não seja... Remus!"_.

Mas você está partindo, categórico, sem saber o que mais lhe apavora – se é o fato de Lily ter conhecimento do que _você é _ou se é pelos olhos dela – aqueles que você tentou inutilmente se desviar – estarem marejados.

Você nunca a viu chorar antes.

E agora ela está fazendo isso por sua causa.

* * *

Você não falou com ela desde então. Seus olhos apenas se encontram na hora de partir, na distância, mas nenhuma palavra é dita. 

E quando você chega em Hogsmeade, para se encontrar com seus pais, a árvore de Natal está cheia de presentes. E o último que você abre, é o dela.

Um estranho objeto, redondo, com uma teia e, no centro do círculo, uma pequena jade. E suspensa por fios, penas coloridas e diversas escorrem, se movimentam com o vento que entra pela janela.

Junto a ele, um pequeno bilhete.

"_Os nativos daqui da América chamam isso de 'Apanhador de Sonhos'. Impede de ter pesadelos, segundo a crença local. Achei que você precisaria de um. Feliz Natal e que seus sonhos sejam melhores"._

Você apenas sorri. Naquela noite, os seus sonhos são com ela.

* * *

A partir de então, você não se importa tanto por ela saber que você é um lobisomem, mas não é um assunto muito freqüente – é reservado para os momentos em que fazem a obrigatória ronda no castelo, ou quando estão estudando em frente ao lago. 

Mas é a lembrança de quando foram a Hogsmeade que mais fica marcada em sua mente, pois você a levou a Casa dos Gritos e lhe explicou, pela primeira vez, tudo que sentia e acontecia ali – não mencionando, claro, como seus amigos se tornaram Animagos. Mas Lily não faz perguntas sobre isso. Seus olhos apenas fitam a casa ao longe e ela está trêmula.

E você se odeia por fazê-la sofrer, mas fica calado – pois ela escolhe esse momento para se virar para você e te abraçar.

É a melhor sensação do mundo.

Tudo nela lhe atrai, desde o perfume agradável até o corpo dela colado no seu, e seu coração está batendo rápido demais – então você tem certeza de que se aquilo continuar por mais um segundo você irá perder a cabeça.

E continua. Três, quatro, dez, trinta segundos. E você não faz _nada_, nem quando ela se separa um pouco e ficam se olhando. Apenas se odeia mais uma vez. Porque James confia em você. Ele é seu amigo.

Pólos iguais se repelem de qualquer jeito.

Mas os seus rostos estão absolutamente pertos um do outro, e os abraços dela ainda estão envolvendo seu pescoço. O seu próprio coração está disparado, e então, você pisca.

Todos os sonhos fragmentam diante dos seus olhos enquanto você retira as mãos dela e as beija suavemente.

"_Obrigada, Lily".

* * *

_

Você sempre foi a pessoa para quem ela confidenciava segredos – ou era a discussão enorme que tivera com Petúnia ou o que acontecera naquele fracasso de encontro com um setimanista da Corvinal, ou como estava se sentindo mal por ter tido um péssimo sonho. Mas o maior de todos os segredos, não foi preciso que ela lhe contasse – estava escrito nos olhos dela.

Talvez você já devesse estar acostumado a tal idéia – você sempre soube a quem o coração dela pertencia, e cedo ou tarde ela também figuraria isso. Assim como fez.

E você, que aprendera a lhe observar, identificou os sinais lentamente. Pois ela não se importava mais de estar junto com ele ou de rir de suas piadas. Ambos ficavam conversando longamente e passeavam juntos – Lily voltava feliz e leve, de um jeito que você jamais vira antes. E quando você, sem querer, descobriu-os na Sala dos Monitores, aquilo não foi o choque que você esperava que fosse.

Então você simplesmente pediu desculpas e se virou para sair. Mas Lily foi até você e então _ela _se desculpou por não ter lhe contado antes.

Você apenas meneia a cabeça.

"_Eu já sabia, Lily_".

Ela parece espantada e você se perde dentro dos olhos verdes dela antes de olhar de relance para James, ainda dentro da sala, que parece estranhamente envergonhado. E feliz. James e Lily estão felizes.

E juntos.

"_Eu sempre soube"_, é a declaração que sai calmamente da sua boca. "_Vocês foram feitos um para o outro"_.

Então, quase sorrindo, você vai embora. Ir contra o destino era sinônimo de derrota.

* * *

Ela estava mais linda do que você a viu a vida inteira, porque ela também sorria, demonstrando toda a felicidade que sentia. Lembrava-lhe uma daquelas belas ilustrações de princesas que você vira em um dos livros dos tais contos-de-fada que ela lia – e, sem dúvida, Lily era a melhor noiva que você poderia existir. 

Mas não era com ele que a ruiva iria se casar, e esse fato ardia mais e mais a cada momento. E foram os seus olhos que a acompanharam desde que ela chegou na igreja, pois você entraria com ela até o altar.

E você entrou, sob o som da marcha nupcial. Você foi aquele que a guiou sobre o tapete vermelho, sem sentir nenhum dos outros perfumes que não o dela. E foi você, _somente você_, que a entregou a _ele._

James a recebeu com a mesma expressão de felicidade que estava escrita nos olhos dela – e você não pode fazer nada, se não assistir a cerimônia e vê-los fazer as juras de amor eterno.

E foi então, nesse momento, em que você desviou o olhar para não vê-los se beijar, que você percebeu o olhar de Sirius sobre você. Ele sabia.

O seu amor por Lily não era um segredo tão bem guardado assim.

* * *

A guerra sempre teve suas conseqüências – eram tantas pessoas morrendo, tantas perdas, e você se afastou dela por enquanto. Era melhor assim. Mas todas as batalhas a sua volta só tomaram forma quando você a viu, depois de cinco ou seis meses sem se encontrarem. 

Ela estava mal.

Seu sorriso gentil continuava o mesmo, mas os olhos dela, aqueles verdes que você aprendera a amar, não brilhavam tanto. E, enquanto vocês tomavam o chá de cidreira, no quintal da casa dela – escondidos pela cortina de chuva -, Lily lhe disse como ia a sua vida e, então, com a maior alegria do mundo, ela lhe revelou que estava grávida. E lhe contou todos os planos para o filho e como ela e James ficavam horas debatendo o nome e se ele iria jogar quadribol ou não.

E você faz o que sempre fez. Sorri. Está feliz por ela. Então, quando as nuvens de chuva começaram a apagar o céu bonito, ela lhe conta que não anda dormindo muito bem. Pesadelos a assombram. E ela está preocupada. Com James, com seu filho, com a guerra, com todos.

Você quer explodir. Não é justo, simplesmente não é. Que o mundo acabe é possível, mas que Lily esteja péssima era horrível. E você odeia tudo, de repente, a sua volta.

"_Eu não quero que você sofra, Lily", _você diz, numa voz vibrante, colocando suas mãos sobre as dela. Ela lhe sorri suavemente.

James escolhe aquela hora para aparecer – e os encontra assim, de mãos dadas, ambos com os olhos perdidos na chuva. E você se vira para olhá-lo e encontra, ali, uma resposta para um assunto que jamais imaginara conversar com ele. James também sabe.

E não parece se importar nem um pouco.

* * *

A última vez em que você a viu é uma lembrança eterna na sua mente para sempre. Um segredo bem guardado, que te assombra naquelas longas noites de insônia – em que você revive cada segundo daquele instante, como se fosse agora. 

E você se lembra exatamente a coloração de seus cabelos vermelhos e a melodia doce que ecoava em sua voz.

Faltava uma semana para o Dia das Bruxas, então.

"_Vou sentir sua falta"_, ela diz, e você desvia os olhos brevemente. _Não do jeito que você queria. _

"_Também vou sentir a sua"_, é a sua resposta, num tom evasivo. "_E de Harry"_, você brinca, indicando o bebê sentado na cama, se divertindo com um pomo de pelúcia. Os olhos dele brilham de alegria. Olhos verdes.

Como os dela.

"_Foi bom eu ter conseguido uma vaga no curso", _você declara, tentando sorrir. "_É um dos melhores. E é só uma temporada na Nova Zelândia, eu volto em breve"_.

Ela acena, o rosto manchado por lágrimas.

"_Nós nos vemos em breve"_.

Uma sombra passa pelo rosto dela.

"_Assim espero"_.

Silêncio momentâneo. O pequeno Harry ria, alheio.

"_Prometa que vai se cuidar"_, você dispara, de repente, se aproximando dela.

"_Eu sempre me cuido"_, ela diz, com um fraco sorriso. Um brilho de determinação passa pelos olhos dela. "_Já escapei de Voldemort três vezes, eu consigo mais me livrar mais uma vez"_, ela diz, quase brincando agora.

"_Eu estou falando sério, Lily"._

"_Eu também", _sua resposta vem direta e rápida. _"Ele não vai vencer, Remus, nem que eu tenha que morrer para que isso aconteça. E Harry vai sobreviver. Ao menos isso, eu garanto"_, ela sorri distraidamente enquanto você apenas a encara. Dois segundos de silêncio. "_Vamos fazer o Fidelius hoje. Você... não quer vir?"._

Lily parece tensa, mas você não repara muito bem. Sua mente está na última conversa que teve com Sirius – o modo como ele gritou que você estava apaixonado pela mulher do seu amigo e você rebateu que ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, entre outras coisas. Aquilo fora há três semanas, pelo menos. Vocês não tinham se falado desde então. A idéia de encontrar Sirius não é a melhor no momento.

"_Não, acho melhor não. Eu vou arrumar algumas coisas, a primeira noite de lua cheia já está se aproximando"_.

Ela lhe sorri gentilmente e passa a mão pelo seu braço, de leve, o confortando. Um arrepio corre o seu corpo, do mesmo jeito que acontecera na primeira vez, há dez anos atrás.

Certas coisas não mudam jamais.

"_Mas vai dar tudo certo. Só vai ser estranho não me lembrar onde vocês estão"_, você diz, com um sorriso forçado. Mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Você então se levanta e pega uma sacola que deixou na poltrona. "_Para você"_, fala, simplesmente, finalmente sorrindo de verdade.

Ela parece surpresa ao ver o conteúdo da sacola. A jade brilha a luz do sol que entra pelas janelas.

"_Não posso aceitar"_, Lily diz, finalmente, te olhando.

Você se aproxima mais um pouco.

"_Há muito tempo atrás você me deu esse 'Apanhador de Sonhos', para que eu tivesse sonhos melhores. Acho que agora você precisa mais do que eu. Durma em paz, Lily"_.

Pela segunda vez na vida, então, você vê os olhos dela marejarem. Por sua causa.

Lily não parece hesitar ao abraçá-lo. Você sente as lágrimas quentes molharem a sua camisa, mas não se importa. Sua mão, meio trêmula, se levanta e acaricia o rosto dela, enxugando-lhe a face. A pele dela era tão macia quanto seda.

"_Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa", _ela declara, num tom brusco, seu olhar brilhando de determinação. _"Não importa o que aconteça, eu confiei em você a minha vida inteira. E vou continuar confiando. Para sempre_".

Você só entenderia essas palavras quando fosse tarde demais.

* * *

James estava lhe esperando quando você desceu as escadas após se despedir de Lily. Você a deixara dormindo no quarto, com o Apanhador de Sonhos pendurado delicadamente sob a janela, balançando contra o vento. 

Ela parecia um anjo, com o pequeno Harry dormindo quietamente ao seu lado.

Por alguma razão, você não se espanta com isso. Sempre soube que mais cedo ou tarde, aquela conversa seria realizada. Quase uma batalha pelo coração de uma linda mulher.

Mas ela já tinha feito a sua escolha.

"_Eu não sabia que você estava aí", _você diz, num tom calmo que não denuncia o seu nervosismo.

"_Eu cheguei há alguns minutos". _Silêncio. _"Você estava conversando com Lily, eu não quis atrapalhar"_.

Você engole em seco, por vários segundos. Então, finalmente, você toma coragem.

"_James, eu... não é exatamente o que você pensa"._

Ele quase sorri.

"_Eu sei que não. Lily é a melhor pessoa do mundo, eu confio nela"._

"_E você confia em mim?"_

James desvia o olhar brevemente.

"_Como sempre"_, ele declara, suavemente, como se medisse as palavras. "_Estou errado?"_

"_Como assim?"_

Ele respira fundo. Fecha os olhos e massageia a têmpora, como se estivesse muito preocupado. E, então, pela primeira vez, você percebe que a guerra afetou a ele também. James está com uma aparência tão cansada quanto a de Lily, com os mesmos olhos profundos de insônia. Mas quando ele volta a lhe encarar, você percebe que, ali no fundo, há o mesmo brilho de determinação que há nos olhos de Lily.

E, mais uma vez, você se dá conta de que existem almas gêmeas.

"_Sirius me disse que eu não devia confiar em você. Disse que você era o traidor"._

Você engole em seco. O tom dele é direto.

"_Eu sei. Ele me falou isso pessoalmente. Aliás, gritou"_.

James continua lhe encarando, e você suspira longamente.

"_E por que não iria desconfiar de mim? Eu sou o lobisomem, certo? Eu sou aquele que anda distante, não é?"_.

Ele sequer pisca.

"_Você sabe que o fato de você ser um lobisomem nunca significou nada_".

"_E você sabe muito bem que _isso_ não quer dizer nada. Eu sou o primeiro a ser posto em dúvida, sempre. Por que não Sirius? É ele quem tem a família inteira das trevas, não é? Por que não poderia ser Peter? Ou Dumbledore? Ou qualquer outro? Por que justamente o lobisomem?"_

"_O problema não é você ser um lobisomem, nem andar distante, nem ser mais reservado_", ele declara, sua voz ainda controlada.

Você ergue os braços, como a indicar derrota. Então diz, num tom baixo e letal: "_O problema é eu ser apaixonado por Lily, não é?"_

Ele se mexe na poltrona, mas não é de um jeito inconfortável. Você tem a impressão de que finalmente chegou ao ponto que ele queria, desde o começo.

"_Aparentemente, sim, Remus, esse é o problema"._

Você ri, sem achar a menor graça.

"_Então Sirius acha que eu sou um Comensal da Morte, que vai pedir para o Lord das Trevas te matar e então eu poderei ficar com Lily?"_

James solta uma risada muito parecida com a sua.

"_É o que parece"_. E você lhe lança um olhar espantado, ao que ele revira os olhos. "_Dumbledore conseguiu informações secretas. Alguém, com muita influência entre o círculo de Voldemort, está conseguindo interferir. Ao que parece, Voldemort quer acabar com Harry e comigo somente. Lily não está no interesse dele no momento"._

Essa notícia não te faz sorrir nem te acalma.

"_Então essa é a questão? Você acha que eu realmente iria te matar por ela?"_

Um sorriso triste passa pelos lábios dele.

"_Eu mataria. Por que você não?"_

"_Porque eu já poderia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Desde o primeiro instante eu vi que _jamais _eu teria chance com ela. Lily _sempre _te pertenceu, desde o começo!"._

Ele torna a fechar os olhos.

"_E por que você nunca fez nada?"_

"_Porque não vale a pena se arriscar algo que você sabe que não vai ganhar"_.

"_Eu arrisquei_", James diz, de imediato, com uma veemência incrível. "_Eu dediquei minha vida a ela, mesmo sem ter certeza se eu conseguiria ter ela. Lily vale a pena o sacrifício. Por que você não tentou_?"

Sua voz sai cansada. "_Porque você confiava em mim, James. Eu jamais trairia você"._

Você se levanta. James encara o fogo, parecendo perdido em pensamentos, e você já está saindo pela porta quando ele volta a falar.

"_Você também ganhou o coração dela, Remus"._

"_Você _sempre _o teve, James"._

Silêncio.

"_Para onde você vai daqui?", _ele pergunta, levantando-se, num tom subitamente mais ameno e leve. Todo o controle ou a frieza sumidos.

"_Vou fazer um curso na Oceania. Para ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas"._

"_Boa sorte"._

Você sorri finalmente.

"_Para você também, James"._

James está sorrindo com nostalgia.

"_Eu espero que Harry tenha aulas com você quando for mais velho"_.

* * *

Era provavelmente a última manhã bonita daquele outono. Pequenas nuvens brancas e fofas cobriam o céu, ocasionalmente tampando o sol. Havia ainda algumas folhas, já amareladas, nas copas das árvores, que contribuíam com o espetáculo. Em qualquer outro momento, você teria se sentado e apreciado a paisagem, sentindo o vento em seu rosto. 

Mas não agora. Não quando o mundo inteiro tinha desabado à sua volta.

Sirius Black preso. Peter Pettigrew morto. Lily e James Potter mortos. Voldemort sumido. Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

E você era o último dos Marotos. O único a permanecer fiel. Aquele que todos haviam deixado para trás. Todos se foram. E você estava sozinho.

A sua aparência não era a melhor, não depois de uma longa semana isolado do mundo, esquecido em um porão qualquer enquanto as transformações lupinas aconteciam. Mas não havia ninguém lá para te ver, de qualquer jeito. Ninguém para apontar o _lobisomem_ ou o _pobre coitado, traído pelo melhor amigo_.

Era somente você e aquela lápide – que, única, continha os corpos do casal Potter. Nem a morte iria os separar. E um sorriso triste brilhou em seus olhos enquanto você se ajoelhou e contemplou a fotos dos dois. Era uma fotografia comum, daquelas que não se mexem. Mas a perfeita para eles.

Lily e James sorriam.

E você constatou, naquele momento, que ela vivera feliz. Com ele. Por ele.

Uma lágrima quase escapou dos seus olhos ao deixar as rosas que trouxera sob o túmulo deles. Você contemplou o túmulo e a paisagem bela do fim do outono e suspirou. Então se levantou.

Jamais olhou para trás ao caminhar para fora do cemitério.

* * *


End file.
